


Five times McGee (sort of) catches Tony and Gibbs having sex, but he never tells them about it

by raven_lore



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_lore/pseuds/raven_lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers: Up to Hiatus II</p><p>Written for _bettina_ who requested this 5 things a long time ago. I had to add the 'sort of' thingy, sorry, I hope you won't mind. Thanks to the_green_sheep, crimsonquills and emily_sheppards who did incredible beta work on this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times McGee (sort of) catches Tony and Gibbs having sex, but he never tells them about it

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to Hiatus II
> 
> Written for _bettina_ who requested this 5 things a long time ago. I had to add the 'sort of' thingy, sorry, I hope you won't mind. Thanks to the_green_sheep, crimsonquills and emily_sheppards who did incredible beta work on this story.

1\. The first time McGee sees them, it's possibly their first time. Or maybe just their first time at the office, he's not sure.

He almost calls out to them, but something stops him. Maybe it's the way Tony is leaning against the garage wall, silently waiting. Or maybe it's the tension in Gibbs' posture as he stands in front of Tony, just a step away, hands not closed into fists, but tense, as if he's resisting the urge to clench them.

The moment stretches into minutes and McGee begins to feel foolish, but when he frowns, ready to step forward, all the energy that has been brewing in the stillness abruptly breaks free.

His frown deepens as he watches Gibbs kiss Tony, fiercely, driven by hunger… or anger… or some other demon that must have been awakened that afternoon, when Tony was almost killed in front of their eyes. Again.

McGee swallows. He doesn't want to dwell on that. It brings other memories to mind, memories of Kate, memories that are not even really his own, because he hadn't been on _that_ roof. He wonders how they do it, how they go on.

His eyes focus on Gibbs' hands as they open Tony's pants and free his cock.

_'That's how they cope,'_ he thinks, mocking himself, but he silences the snide voice, because this isn't just coping, this is something else.

_'Something private,'_ another part of his mind suggests. Even knowing that, he's unable to step back, unable to walk away.

Gibbs is stroking Tony's cock now, long powerful strokes that tease the head every time his hand reaches it. Gibbs' other hand is on Tony's chest, directly above his heart. From his hiding place McGee's not sure if it's there to keep Tony standing or if it's Gibbs that needs it. Whatever the reason, Gibbs is pressing so hard that it must hurt, but Tony doesn't say a word. He just stands there, his arms by his sides, hands against the wall. McGee can see how he's trying to hold still through all the emotions that are flowing through him and showing on his face; to hold still and not just push forward.

His eyes are open, fixed on Gibbs' face. They're not kissing anymore. They're staring at each other as Gibbs brings Tony's body closer to completion. The intensity of their gaze is enough to send a shiver down McGee's spine as he watches them.

_'This is crazy'_, he thinks, but the echoes in his mind get confused with something about need and want. He swallows again, trying to get himself under control. After taking a deep breath, the craziness of the situation comes finally back into focus.

It's not safe. The garage surveillance system is down for maintenance and there aren't many people left at the office so late into the night, but someone could come down and walk into them at any moment. Damn, _he_ had walked into them.

Again he tries to force himself back towards the elevator, but he knows it's already too late. He can't turn back now, because some twisted sense of responsibility says he needs to be here to watch their backs, to make sure that no one else will catch them.

Tony's close now, so close that McGee barely has time to think that he should turn around and leave Tony at least that much privacy before he's coming all over Gibbs' hand, an unspoken cry on his lips.

For a moment Gibbs' hand on Tony's chest presses even deeper, as if trying to reach under the clothes, under the skin, to get to Tony's heart and, impossible as it is, feed on its every beat through that contact. Then he steps away, hands leaving both chest and softening cock, turning away from Tony and stepping back into his usual self in just one move.

Tony remains where he is, slowly catching his breath and modestly tucking himself back inside his pants. Once he's finished, he finally closes his eyes, and McGee is sure that he's never seen Tony look quite so vulnerable before.

But then Gibbs starts to walk towards his car and, without turning, says, "Are you coming or what, DiNozzo?" and Tony's face lights up. He opens his eyes and, smiling, pushes himself away from the wall.

"Coming, Boss."

Just like that he falls into step behind Gibbs and they're the same as they are every day. A couple of minutes later they're gone, leaving McGee alone.

He's still frowning, still standing where he stopped. He thinks that maybe it wasn't a first time, but then he realizes that it doesn't matter: Gibbs is still Gibbs, and Tony is still Tony. The only difference is that maybe now he understands them a little better. Maybe.

 

2\. The second time it's Gibbs that almost gets himself killed.

When McGee catches them, Tony is on his knees, Gibbs' cock in his mouth.

Watching them, he ends up wondering how it's possible that no one else has noticed. Tony's claim on Gibbs is so tangible that McGee feels like he could reach out and touch it.

But maybe they _have_ noticed, maybe they all know and share the secret in silence, understanding the need for privacy. Maybe. But testing the theory is too dangerous, and so, once more, he keeps his discovery to himself.

 

3\. The third time _he_ almost gets killed.

Ziva and Gibbs get him and Tony out of the building just in time, the old warehouse going up in flames before they even reach the questionable safety of their car, the blast throwing them all down on the gravel.

In the end they get their man, or as it turns out, their woman. They write their reports and finally leave the office behind.

Ducky gives him a ride home, because his car was damaged--totalled would be a more appropriate description, really--during the case. Ducky keeps talking, throwing little, meaningless anecdotes at him. It sounds like every-day Ducky, but McGee knows that this particular performance is meant to reassure him. He knows it, because, unfortunately, it's not working. He's still way too tense and shaken up.

He wonders how Tony is doing, and suddenly the memory of him and Gibbs leaving the office together comes to his mind. In his mind's eye McGee can almost see them driving to Tony's house and parking. They don't say a word getting out of the car or walking towards the building. They don't touch. They don't even walk close to each other.

But as soon as they're inside Tony's apartment, the door safely closed between them and the world, McGee imagines Gibbs pushing Tony against the wall and kissing him. They don't turn the lights on. They don't need them as they move to the bedroom. Soon Tony is on his hands and knees, in the middle of the bed, Gibbs behind him. They're both still half dressed and Gibbs is preparing Tony quickly, not wasting any time before pushing inside.

As Gibbs begins to thrust, fast, short strokes that push Tony forward, Tony reaches for his own cock, already hard, and curls his hand around it. His rhythm follows Gibbs' pace. It's desperate and perfect and...

"We're here," Ducky says, stopping the car and turning to look at him worriedly. McGee presses his lips together and nods.

"Thanks," he adds as soon as he's sure his voice won't sound strange. However, Ducky is an old fox and, for a man lost inside his own tales, he picks up on a lot of what goes on around him and inside other people's heads.

"You're not alone, Timothy," he offers quietly, leaving McGee unable to find a proper response. At a loss for words, he just nods once more, thanks him again and gets out of the car.

As he climbs the stairs slowly, he tries to take comfort in Ducky's words. He knows he's not alone. Yet, he thinks, it's different...until he reaches his landing and sees her. She's sitting on the floor, clutching her bag to her chest, mp3 player pumping loud music into her ears.

He thought they were over, but as her beautiful eyes turn towards him, he feels his heartbeat quicken.

Later, as they lie together in his bed, he doesn't know why, but he tells her. He just feels that she should know...that someone else should know. He looks her in the eye and whispers, "Tony and Gibbs. I... They..." Now that he's trying to say it, the words won't come, but she smiles at him and he knows that she understands. He kisses her then and they fall asleep in each other's arms, Tony and Gibbs' secret securely cuddled between them.

 

4\. The fourth time he doesn't really catch them, and still he ends up seeing more than ever before: Gibbs arched back over the bed, one hand closed over the covers, the other tangled in Tony's hair, maybe bringing him down for a kiss, as Tony's cock disappears inside his body.

The photographs are high quality, 24 colour stills, detailing every gesture, every kiss.

As Ziva picks them up and tucks them away, McGee turns towards her. Their eyes lock and there's no need for explanations: those pictures don't exist; they never did. The man who took them is dead. The case is solved. No one needs to see them and Ziva will make sure that no one will. McGee has no doubts about that.

But as she walks away, he idly wonders for whom she's doing it: Tony and Gibbs or Director Sheppard?

 

5\. The fifth time they don't have sex.

They don't have sex after Gibbs recovers his memory and is released by the hospital, nor after they've closed the case. McGee doesn't know why he's so sure, how he can be so certain. It's not as if he's stalking them. But he also knows that he's not the only one who's sensing it.

No one says anything, though. They're all still shaken; the explosion did a lot of damage, not only to Gibbs' body, but also to all of their spirits. Time will heal everything; they just need to wait.

McGee clings to that stupid cliché until Gibbs hands in his resignation and walks away. After that he spends two days trying to decide what to do, but when he gets to Gibbs' house he still doesn't have a clue.

He believes that Gibbs should reconsider his decision. He has no right to tell him what he should do. He wants to tell him that they'll miss him. He should at least thank Gibbs for teaching him how to be a good agent.

Two hours after parking down the road from Gibbs' house, McGee is still sitting in his car arguing with himself when he sees another familiar vehicle stop and park.

He watches as Tony gets out and walks towards the house, but before he can reach it a taxi pulls up and Gibbs steps outside. The wrongness of him locking the front door turns McGee's stomach upside down.

Gibbs gives his bag to the driver, as Tony watches him from only a few feet away.

For a moment McGee's afraid that Tony won't do anything, but then he reaches for Gibbs' shoulder and turns him around. McGee feels something inside himself relax.

The driver gets back inside the car and starts the engine.

Tony is still holding Gibbs, looking into the other man's eyes.

And then...then Tony steps back and nods. They haven't said a word.

The taxi drives away with Gibbs inside and for the first time, as he watches Tony's expression crumble and his lips move to form a silent _'Semper Fi'_, McGee wishes he had said something to them. He wishes he could say something now.


End file.
